Kymri (Earth-1289)
Kymri is imprisoned in Anjulie's dungeons, while Nightcrawler becomes intimate with Anjulie, though he starts to suspect she is not what she seems. Investigating the dungeons, Nightcrawler finds the imprisoned Kymri, who overpowers him and explains the real state of things. Anjulie was the aggressor, who overthrew Kymri's father as ruler of the world, sent Kymri into exile, and seemingly began to drain the world of its life force. Feeling guilty for backing the wrong side, Nightcrawler frees Kymri and they track Anjulie to the bowels of the floating ship. Once there, they see Anjulie paying homage to a huge, tentacled creature that is draining the life out of Kurt's Excalibur teammates. Kymri kills Anjulie's shrouded priest who comes to her defence, but is devastated to see she has accidentally killed her own father, who has been deformed by Anjulie's magic. While Kymri is distracted, Anjulie tries to stab her to death, but is herself killed by Excalibur's Shadowcat, saving Kymri. The two women, however, are grabbed by the monster, who starts to drain Shadowcat once again. Nightcrawler realizes the monster is attracted to their mutant powers, and throws Phoenix at them, so that her vast power will overwhelm the creature when it tries to drain her. His gamble works, and the creature is destroyed. After the creature's death, the world's drained life force is returned to it, and the inhabitants celebrate, along with Excalibur. Kymri flirts with first Captain Britain (much to his girlfriend Meggan's annoyance), and then their friend Alistaire Stuart. Excalibur announce that they will be holding a contest to find the world's champion, its equivalent to Captain Britain. Kymri signs up, and is a frontrunner, along with that world's Lockheed and a mysterious masked stranger who is secretly Phoenix in disguise. However, a slaver has also infiltrated the contest with an assassin. Kymri is romancing Alistaire in her tent when they are interrupted by screams. Investigating, they find that Kitty, the Earth-616 Lockheed, Nightcrawler and Captain Britain have all been slain, and that the masked woman is fighting with a six-limbed alien contestant. At first the masked woman is suspected as the killer, but when they realize it is the alien, he kills Alistaire and takes Meggan hostage. Kymri and Lockheed volunteer to distract the assassin while Phoenix takes him out, and they do so, but are shot dead by him in the process. Phoenix kills the assassin by throwing a sword at his head. Grieving over their friends, Phoenix is reassured by Meggan, who says that together they can channel the life force of the world to bring their friends back. They do so, and bring their friends who were killed back from the dead. Kymri then jointly assumes the mantle of her world's Captain Britain along with Lockheed. | Powers = No known paranormal powers. | Abilities = Kymri was a skilled swordswoman, hand-to-hand combatant and gymnast. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fencing Category:Gymnasts